I Promise You Things Will Change
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: "Hey, who do you call a moody, cranky, always-craving-food woman?" "Who?" "Ally Moon." Austin slapped his knee and laughed loudly. She glared at him. "Watch it."/ Or a one-shot series filling in the gaps between Things Change and Brave New World *ORIGINAL IDEA BY XXCITYLIGHTSXX READ PROMISES AND THINGS CHANGE FIRST*


"Austin," whispered Ally. No answer. "Austin," she said again, a little louder. "Hey, hubby." She poked his cheek. He stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Austiinnn," she whined, letting her anticipation get to her.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily, eyes still closed as he smiled slightly, still in dreamland. "Is it morning already? Five minutes…"

"I'm hungry," she said.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Austin laughed lightly, raising his head up and kissing her forehead. "Let's see what's in the in the fridge." Stretching, he made his way to the kitchen, Ally by his side.

The kitchen was a ghost town. _Should get some groceries tomorrow_ , thought Austin, glancing at Ally who looked a bit crestfallen when she realized there wasn't much in the kitchen. Despite the absence of food, Ally declared, "I want ice cream." That sounded doable. They could always get some at the dollar store down the road that was always opened. But Austin thought too soon because his wife said more. "With some mayo, mustard, syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top."

He just stared at her. Half of that stuff she didn't even _like._ _I guess when you're pregnant you are willing to eat anything your body can take._ Ally had eaten a lot since she first found out she was pregnant, which was only a week ago and Austin still hadn't gotten used to it, just like his excitement of being a father never diminished.

Shaking himself, he nodded. "Are ya done?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes."

"Okay," Austin yawned, putting his shoes on. "I'll be back in a few." He hugged her for a moment.

"Thank you," she murmured in his ear.

The drive to the dollar store wasn't long. There wasn't many cars on the street this time of night. There was only one or two. Meanwhile Austin was trying his hardest to keep his eyes opened.

Once he got what Ally asked for the man at the cash register was giving him strange looks. Austin opened his mouth to explain, but realized there was no point because the man was already scanning the last of the things. Quickly thinking him, he drove back him and came home to see Ally writing in the kitchen.

"Doing some late night writing?" Austin asked, setting down the groceries and the car keys on the table.

Ally nodded.

"I got you the ice cream." He took it the pint out of the bag. Thinking him once more, she grabbed herself a bowl, put all of the condiments on it, and began to gorge. She sighed in content. "So good."

Austin smiled. "What were you writing about?"

Without saying anything, she slid her songbook to where he was sitting. He read it quietly.

 _Words cannot describe how happy I am right now. It's hard to believe that Austin and I are going to be parents. He's going to be a great father. I've known that for a while of course. I've always dreamed of it, and now it's coming true._

Grinning, Austin gave the book back to Ally, who was already half finished with her ice cream.

* * *

The next morning Austin was the first to wake up. He glanced at the clock. 6:30. _Ugh_. He turned to his side to see Ally sleeping soundly. Smiling, he took a loose lock of her hair and brushed it behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Realizing there was no point in staying in bed when he wasn't tired, Austin made his way into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He stopped, remembering that there was barely any food. He grabbed his phone, that was on the counter. There were no messages except one from Patrick. He clicked on it.

 _ **AUSTIN IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I'M REALLY NERVOUS HELP ME BRO! SOS!**_

Austin chuckled. He still couldn't believe that Patrick was going into eighth grade, and he finally got a phone, too. It was a flip phone but it was still a phone. It was an early birthday present from Lester. It seemed like only yesterday he was seven and he'd spin him around and make "whish!" noises. Now the boy was almost thirteen, and almost as tall as him, and he couldn't do that kind of stuff anymore. He understood why Patrick was nervous. Last year was terrible for him. Luckily, Danny and his "friends" were in high school now. And with Danny no longer a threat, this new school year brought new beginnings and opportunities.

 _Don't sweat it bud. I'll be there as soon as Ally wakes up._ He sent the message.

Since Lester and Sidney had work early in the morning, he and Ally both offered to pick up Patrick for his first day, along with his friend Hazel.

 _ **Okay. Just get here soon. You need to help me pick out my outfit!**_

 _You sound like a girl lol_

 _ **I just want to look nice, but not too nice. But cool, and collective**_

 _I can help you with that_

Austin locked his phone then unlocked it when he felt it vibrate again. He thought it was Patrick at first, but realized it was Piper.

 _ **CALL MEEEE! IT'S MY FIRST DAY SINCE ALMOST TWO YEARS OF NOT TEACHING! WHAT IF THE KIDS DON'T LIKE ME? WHAT IF THEY THROW SPIT BALLS AT ME?! WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE THE SUPER COOL ACTIVITIES THAT ELLIOT CAME UP WITH THAT I STOLE BECAUSE I COULDN'T COME UP WITH MY OWN DAMN IDEAS?!**_

Austin shook his head. Finally he found someone that was more nervous about their first day of school than Patrick.

 _First things first is that you need to calm down before you have a heart attack_

 _ **I canttttt**_

 _Tryyyyy_

 _ **Nooooo**_

 _Get some inspiration from your boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he has some fun activities planned for you two after work 😉_

 _ **You're sick**_

 _Oh, you know it's true_

 _ **Shhhh**_

His hand slipped slightly. Without realizing that he had accidently pressed on Patrick's contact. Thinking it was still his sister's contact, he sent: _Use condoms ;)_

 _ **Wat D:**_

Then he realized what he just did. _OH MY GOD!_ he repitally replied. _THAT WASN'T FOR YOU I'M SO SORRY!_

Austin bit his bottom lip tightly, hoping that Patrick would understand, but he didn't reply. He sat there for a while awkwardly until Ally appeared out of their bedroom, brushing her hair.

"Ready to go?" she asked, followed by a completely different question. "Hey, why do you look like a deer in the headlights?"

He blinked a few times, then showed her the messages.

Ally laughed. "Good job. Now Patrick is scarred for life."

* * *

 **Okay I have NO idea what this is but it appeared on the screen. This was such an odd way to start off this story but yet I still think this is a funny way to start it. It doesn't feel like me for some reason.**

 **So a lot of you guys wanted this, so hear it is! It feels weird to me idk why haha. Sorry if it's a disappointment.**

 **QOTD: I know it ended a couple weeks ago, but opinions on/do you watch America's Got Talent? Did you think Grace deserved to win? Who were your favorite acts and why? (Just ignore me if you know nothing about this show haha.)**

 **MA: I love it! Yeah, I think she deserved to win but there was a lot of acts I loved besides hers though it is really cool that she writes her own songs at twelve. I couldn't even write good stories when I was twelve XD I'm really proud of her! Like I wanted The Clairvoits to win because they were awesome. I liked Lori Hernandez who did the comedy although she got a lot of hate for some reason :(. She was my spirt animal and was a savage lol. And I liked Musicality. They were inspiratonal. And a few singers that I don't remember their names, I knew there was one guy named Brian XD Then there was these kids that did magic. Oh, and of course Tape Face because he is a cinnamon roll.**

 **Sorry that was so long.**

 **Please review!**

 **Stay gold 💕**


End file.
